


To Carry The Stars (Atlas)

by TwinkleHeartFudge



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Berserkers, Feral Mitya, M/M, Madness, Non-Sexual Slavery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleHeartFudge/pseuds/TwinkleHeartFudge
Summary: Feral Dimitri AU.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Future Claude von Riegan/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Kudos: 20





	To Carry The Stars (Atlas)

**Author's Note:**

> Feral Dima AU.  
> Lore first.  
> 1\. Berserkers are warriors with battle madness. Usually thought to be possessed by demons or a bloodlust that can’t be contained.  
> 2\. Usually sentenced to death due to the sheer risk of having one around, but a special decree from ancient Almyran history allows warriors or nobles to claim Berserkers. Usually as bodyguards or partners. This is a barbaric practice as it is almost slavery, but we can argue that Berserkers are an entirely different matter. They have bouts of reason and they can tether themselves to a claimant to stave off the madness by ancient Almyran blood magic. This means that all the blood that that is spilled by the Berserker is blood spilled by the beast master.  
> 3\. Claimants can force actions on the Berserker through command.
> 
> A drabble/outline sitting in my drafts for ages now, not edited much. Prolly won't add to it anymore so I'll be posting it anyway lol

There was nothing more soothing than the stretch of muscles as he drew the string of the bow. The slight burn of the weight against his core, the steadiness of his hands.

The students are just training at the grounds as usual when suddenly there’s a hulking mass of a man suddenly flumping beside an Ingrid who was practicing her lance drills. Ingrid reacts fast, jumping a few feet behind and readies her lance so as to put distance between her and the suddenly appearing man. Petra, Caspar, Felix and Claude, besides Ingrid were the only ones in the training ground.

Claude notches an arrow but he does not ready. His draw speed is enough to make sure that the man could not harm Ingrid if he wishes to.

The man doesn’t seem to register anyone though. Doesn’t even move a single muscle. His hair was red, long and red, covering the length of his back. His skin a blistering bronze that Claude sees more in Almyra than anywhere else.

His back is to Claude, and Claude isn’t able to make an impression when he hasn’t seen the man’s face. So he steps closer, but warily. Ingrid doesn’t move from her position but the set of her shoulders are tense. She hasn’t said a word, as if afraid to break the silence and urge the man to attack.

So Claude does it for her.

“Hello there.” Claude rambles a bit asking about motives and names but the man doesn’t respond, trying to remove the man’s attention from Ingrid when the man slowly stiffens to a ramrod straight at the sound of his voice.

Mitya turns and slowly stalks towards Claude, increasing the tension bit by bit when he just plops in front of the brunette. “…claude.” He says quietly but only Claude hears it.

Claude stiffens at the sound and finally notices the man’s attire. He’s clad in an Almyran Berserker uniform. Minimal, and only a sash with a gaggle of beads around the waist. Claude wonders whose Berserker this was, because Berserkers are never without handlers when he sees the ring of sigils around the man’s right bicep. The markers of Almyran royalty emblazoned on the upper outer arm.

He almost pales but he bites back the visceral reaction in favor of clenching his jaw, his skin losing its golden pallor. It was _his_ His _name_ in ancient Almyran.

What kind of sick joke was this?

Claude could feel his hackles rise at the utter _audacity_ of the one who put his _name_ on a Berserker without _consent!_

This is when Seteth strolls in and Blinks repeatedly at the man in front of Claude. His eyes also trail to the sigils and he winces.

“Iskandar of _Khalid El Mera Harzad Almyra sol Kh'ral.."_ Seteth bellows and continues in Almyran. “ **Follow me.”**

And Claude blinks and _What._

(He realizes his name is long as fuck but that’s just nobility at its most arrogant but the last three words weren’t _his_. At least not _yet_.)

_The king of Almyra?_

No he wasn’t.

He wasn’t even in the running as far as he knew (unless his elder cousins and uncles have all suddenly died) Or the elder wyvern has chosen to give her blessing to him.)

That’s when he gets suspicious.

Iskandar, if that was actually his name (even with how bronze he is, even with how it seems like he’s spent his life under the Almyran sun) follows Seteth with nary a word. Claude could feel tension bleed out of his frame.

What the fuck.

* * *

It’s after class when Seteth summons all three house leaders together for a briefing regarding the new prisoner.

He tells them what the man is and how dangerous he is, and how inconceivably he seems utterly lost and directionless. He also tells them how obedient berserkers are to their claimants. Seteth frowns a bit before continuing to the next part but plows on. He tells them that the name is distinctly Almyran, for Almyran royalty since the start of ages.

“We’ve asked Cyril about the name, but other than it being royalty, Cyril hadn’t recognized it. He does know that it isn’t the name of the current king though.” Seteth frowns even harder.

Claude hums. “I’ve read that only one person can hold the name _sol kh'ral_ at one time. Maybe a past king then?” he suggests (utterly disbelieving, but at the same time with the urge to lead them astray).

Dimitri tilts his head. “What are we to do with the prisoner then?”

Seteth just shakes his head. “Rhea does not seem to be concerned. Only to keep him away from the students or return him to where he is from.”

Edelgard nods. “There is not much to do in this case. He has not harmed anyone.” (But Edelgard sees the value of the man as a weapon, even when she tries to conceal her interest, the glint in her eyes as she eyes the door is unmistakable)

“Can I speak to him?” Claude grins flippantly, beating both of them to the punch.

Seteth stares at him.

Seteth _does_ allow Claude after a bit of reasoning and Dimitri is also curious, but holds back.

Claude gets to the cell and Seteth leaves him.

The man is scratching at the walls with his fingernails.

He decides to do an experiment. A command he’s only heard from a distance when Tur'ali El Sahatia brought his berserker when he visited.

“Iskandar.” Claude intones eyes glittering emeralds. “ _Heel.”_

The sigils around the arm brightens and the man jerks and proceeds to lower himself to the ground, to a low prowl.

This berserker was _his._

He doesn’t know what to do with this information.

**Author's Note:**

> So why did Claude claim Dima?  
> 1\. Post CF but Claude manages to spirit Dima away.  
> 2\. He doesn’t claim Dimitri until he’s back in Almyra.  
> 3\. He doesn’t want to kill Dimitri, and an advisor suggested a claiming but he resisted until Dimitri himself, in a bout of sanity, begged for him to silence the voices in his head.  
> 4\. Claude, utterly weak for Dimitri, says yes.  
> What does Dima look like  
> 1\. Hair dyed red  
> 2\. A sash around the hips and some beads.  
> 3\. Dangling golden earrings, headdress covering his right eye. Yellow and blue.  
> 4\. A loose wyvern hide and silver collar around his neck.  
> 5\. Claude re names him Iskandar for Alexandre after claiming him. Also adds this to the ring of sigils.


End file.
